fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sealmoshi/Aquatic Creatures for this Mod!
Here are some prehistoric sea creatures I would love to see in this mod: Mosasaurus: I know this is already in the mod, but I think it should be a bit bigger, because the mosasaurus from the mod doesn't look like 18 blocks. I also think that aswell as the blue and green variants, there should be a cyan variant, similar to the Mosasaurus in Jurassic World Megalodon: There have been lots of shark models in many mods, but very few of them look realistic. This is because of the way their snout slopes inward. I am not saying to copy this model, but I suggest you look at the WildCraft great white shark for inspiration. Make it longer and bigger, then make your own improvements, and you have your megalodon. Dunkleosteus: Fish can be hard to create in Minecraft, but I think the PaleoCraft dunkleosteus is a good example. I suggest basing it off that one, maybe making a few tweaks here and there, and there you go. Leptocleidus: This is a more little known creature. I think that it should be similar to the mosasaurus and liopleurodon, but with longer front flippers and a neck. In terms of colouring, I think it should be purple with a cream underbelly. Styxosaurus: The styxosaurus is a large plesiosaur that I think should be in the mod. I would recommend it being longer than a plesiosaur, and green with a thin neck and narrow head. Ammonite: This one is easy. Slightly bigger than a nautilus, with a brown shell and golden brown body. Dakosaurus: Dakosaurus would be a small crocodile-like creature, with a shorter nose than a crocodilian. It would be like a slender, smaller mosasaurus, with greenish-gold skin and a sail down its back. Kronosaurus: A nightmarish pliosaur from the Jurassic, this one would make a grisly addition to the mod. I think it should be slightly smaller than a mosasaurus with dark grey skinning and red eyes. Psephoderma: This is another easy one. About one block long and 0.5 tall, this small turtle would be brownish grey with a golden brown shell. Xiphactinus: Since I know this mod likes basing their models of BBC reconstructions, I think this large fish should look like it did in Walking With Dinosaurs: Sea Monsters. Plesiosaurus: I know this is in the mod aswell, but I think it needs improving. It should be more slender, with a thin neck and narrow head. I think it should be navy and dark blue. Baculites: I would like Baculites to look like it did in the National Geographic special Sea Monsters, with a dark grey shell and bright orange skin. Geosaurus: The Geosaurus, in my opinion, should be based off the Ludia app Jurassic World The Game version of Geosaurus. Helicoprion: Helicoprion should be like a much smaller Megalodon, with a longer nose and the famous whorl of teeth. Liopleurodon: Again, I know this is in the mod, but I believe it should be slightly bigger. Otherwise, it's perfect. Category:Blog posts